That Damn Mojito!
by redshipper
Summary: She smelled of Givenchy and Mojitos, lips sweet and cold from the ending sip of her last drink, which was left forgotten on the marble sink.


**That Damn Mojito!**

The stall door slammed open when her back hit it, as Cam pushed her into the tiny place. She smelled of Givenchy and Mojitos, lips sweet and cold from the ending sip of her last drink, which was left forgotten on the marble sink. For a split second Brennan thought she might fall flat on the floor, but there was a wooden wall to prevent it – and once again Cam's arms holding her close. Apparently it took her much more than five drinks to get drunk. 

Cam's lips greedily worked Brennan's, biting and sucking, running her tongue along them and down to her neck, sucking some skin into her mouth. Brennan moaned, feeling her knees getting weak and the sound of the bass echoing in her body. Or maybe it was her blood rushing fastly in her bloodstream, especially when Cam's hands started on her breasts. 

"Oh, god!" she moaned, loudly. 

The smirk on Cam's face, as she looked at Brennan, one leg lodging itself between hers making her heels click on the floor, slightly took her breath away. Gosh, she was beautiful. More beautiful than she could ever conceal, with her hair wavy and slightely glittery make up on her face. 

"Angela will be worried..." Brennan said, breathlessly.

"Do you want to go back to the dancefloor, Brennan?"

And the silkness of her voice, when she lowered it a tone to make it more seductive, that sent a rush of excitment down her limbs and straight to her groin. She waited patiently as Brennan seemed to think, blinking to keep her eyes focused. 

"No," she said, pulling Cam back to her, exploring her neck and moving down to her chest. Brennan felt the warmness of Cam's hands working its way under her blouse, kneading soft flesh and searching for the belt, unbuckling it. 

She felt like she was on fire, the room was spinning around her and the rush of arousal flowing down her legs wasn't helping her. She needed more than just that, she wanted Cam to touch her.

Cam, pushing her back against the wall, locked eyes with her as she opened Brennan's pants and dropped them down to the floor, a small smile appearing at the blue-eyed woman's face as she did so. 

It felt wild. She delighted on the look on Cam's face as she looked down at her, wanting her, breathing hard and unsteady from kissing her. 

Mere two hours ago she was standing on the dancefloor, not really wanting to be there, but not wanting to go home either. She liked to watch people dancing and having fun, observing the enviroment, as a good anthropologist would. So, there she was, after lots of failed attempts to deny Angela her presence there. But, the truth was, she was enjoying herself, leaning against a wall, as Angela chatted effusively with the bartender and returned with two drinks in her hands, something that was blue and seemed to glow in the flickering lights of the nightclub. 

The first sip of the sweet drink was icy cold, she could feel the mint subtly mixed to vodka. She shook her head when Angela held her hand, trying to bring her to the dancefloor along with her. Not that night. Brennan didn't feel like dancing, or doing anything other than stand up against the wall, watching the variety of young people having fun, finding other mates, laughing and drinking insane amounts of alcohol. 

When Cam arrived, slowing walking into the danceflloor, Brennan was by the bar and had just dismissed a tall guy who insisted on buying her a drink or dancing with her. She turned to look at her boss, high stiletto boots matching her skirt and low cut blouse. She looked beautiful. 

"You are beautiful" was the first thing she said to Cam when she leaned against the counter next to Brennan, the neon lights of some beer advertsement borrowing her an unusual glow, her eyes flashing and bright. 

"Thank you. Don't you wanna dance?"

"No, not today," she replied, as the bartender handed her a reddish drink. She took a sip, frowning slightly at the strong taste of rum that hit the back of her throat. 

"Nonsense, if you come to a nightclub, you're supposed to dance, not hide in a corner."

"I'm hardly hiding," she said loudly against Cam's ear "I just don't feel like I could dance."

"Hey, Cam!" Angela cheerily greeted her, returning from the dancefloor and covered in sweat. 

"Hey!"

"I didn't believe you'd come!"

"Well, I thought about it and then... why not? It's been a while since I last did this. Girls' night out, uh?"

"Yeah! If only Brennan acted like a girl, for a change."

"What? I'm wearing an outfit, heels, make-up and drinking alcohol, what more do you want me to do, Ange?"

"Have fun! Wipe off that grim look of your face!"

"I am having fun," she said, sounding anything but. 

"Right. You'd sound more convicing if you weren't hiding."

"I'm not hiding!" 

Brennan sighed, exasperated. She swallowed down the rest of her third drink that night.

"What do you want me to do, then?"

"For starters, dance and stop mulling over Sully, which I know you are. Secondly... do something you don't usually do, like... I don't know, pick up some cutie and make out in the bathroom, it's good for the skin and the mind."

Brennan took Cam's drink from her hand and finished it off, making a face after it.

"God, what is it? Methanol?"

"Caipirinha. And you should go slow on that one, this cachaça is really strong."

Brennan straightened up and walked impressively steady towards the dancefloor, disappearing among the mass of people moving to the loud thud of the nightclub. Angela glanced at Cam, smiling, and followed her friend, disappearing as well. 

Cam stood there, up against the counter of the bar, holding her now empty glass and trying to catch a glimpse of the two women, in the darkness. Every now and then an occasional disco light would shine upon them and she could spot Brennan, seeming to do what her friend had just suggested. For anyone who looked from the outside, it would seem Brennan was having the time of her life and for a split second Cam thought of joining them. Not tonight. She loved dancing, but tonight she just wanted to watch. 

She ordered another drink and slid onto a stool, leaning against the counter, sipping at the drink through the straw. 

Two songs later Brennan came up again, slightly sweaty and flushed. Cam smiled, amused, at how beautiful the other woman looked, not at all resembling the serious doctor she worked with every day and that pushed her buttons on a regular basis. 

"Tired already?"

"No, but this place is not for me. I don't see the pont."

"The point?"

"Those people are either inebriated or doing their own version of some kind of mating ritual dance, looking for a partner to spend the night with, have some sex and perhaps an everlasting relationship. I'm neither."

"I don't know, Brennan, it seems to me you're a bit inebriated."

"I am not. This smokey room is making me feel dizzy, that's all," she leaned against the counter facing the bar and turned her head to Cam. "what are you drinking?"

"Sex on the beach."

"I think I'm going to order one of those too. It's too hot in here."

"You should order a Mojito, then, it'll make you feel freshier. This is too sweet, even for me."

Brennan ordered and they waited in silence as the bartender prepared her drink.

"A woman hit on me," she said, out of the blue.

"What?"

Brennan leaned closer to Cam and repeated the sentence, making her chuckle. Could Cam really bame said woman of trying to make a move on her?

"I'm surprised you didn't beat the crap out of the poor woman."

"Why would I? I'm here in this nightclub, a place where people seem to come for the same reason – to find a sexual partner – and there's no way to tell I'm either hetero or homosexual."

"Oh, one can tell you're straight, believe me."

"Why's that?"

"Well, maybe you'd surprise me if you were bi, but you're not gay."

"I suppose I could be either. Anyway, I can't say I'm either bi or straight if I haven't engaged in any homosexual experience."

"Really?" Cam said, honestly surprised.

"Is that so odd?"

"No, it's just... you strike me as the kind of person who'd engaged in all kinds of sexual experiences, if not for research purposes. So when you say that you have never kissed a woman, that surprises me, yes."

"I suppose I didn't find any woman who'd attract me. I don't look at a person and see a sexual partner, it comes naturally, when I'm already attracted to this person's brain. Nevertheless, first impressions will be influential on how much I would want to get more acquainted"

"I see."

"So, if a random woman finds me attractive, I won't think the same because I'd need to spend some time talking to know her better and see if we're in any way compatible and I don't think this is the purpose of being in a nightclub, right?"

Cam chuckled again and shook her head. Every word blabbled out of her pretty little mouth was heavy with the four drinks she had already drunk and, surprisingly, she still made a lot of sense. She watched as she brought her Mojito to her lips and took a long drink of it, trying to satiate her thirst. Cam was struck with this idea for some time now, of how it would feel to kiss Brennan.

"For example, I would be attracted to you, but I don't think people should have any kind of sexual relationship with close friends or workmates."

Brennan turned slightly so she was staring back at Cam, under the neon light of the bar. She felt her head and body humming, both from the alcohol and from the music and for a second she mentally thanked Cam for choosing that place to sit, otherwise she could dangerously fall on the floor. 

"Has anyone said you talk too much, Brennan?" Cam said, softly. She stood up and stepped closer to Brennan, caging her against the counter, her face dangerously close to the blue-eyed scientist's.

"What are you doing, Cam?"

"I'm curious to find out if you're straight or bi, what about you?"

Cam caressed her hair slightly, stopping near her cheek, cupping her face.

"But how..."

She kissed Brennan before she could utter another anthropological explanation, pressing her body against the counter. Cam opened her lips to hers, half expecting the other woman to push her away, but she wrapped her arms around her waist and pushed her tongue into her mouth, rubbing against Cam's and making her smile against Brennan's lips. 

From that to being in the bathroom stall with Cam's hands fastly sneaking into her clothes, she didn't know exaclty how it went. 

Brennan groaned as Cam pushed her blouse up, exposing her to the cool air, making her nipples go instantly taut. She teased the other woman, running her hands on her breasts and watching her eyes fluttering shut until she leaned against her, taking one nipple into her mouth. Brennan moaned louder, holding Cam's shoulders as she licked her lazily, sucking he skin into her mouth delicately and then harder, as Brennan pulled at her hair. 

She slid her hands down her hips, grabbing her ass, kneading her thigh and lifting her leg so that she would hook it around Cam's hip, giving her better access to her center. 

"Cam?"

"You're beautiful, Brennan. So beautiful..." she said, looking back at her. As one hand held Brennan's breast, the other slid past her groin and touched her clit, making her squirm in Cam's arms, letting out a loud yelp. 

It felt eletric, the touch of Cam against her clitoris, rubbing lightly, flickering at it, sending tiny shocks throughout her blood system and straight to her foggy brain; she let out a ragged breath as she harshly pushed a finger past her folds and into her.

She rubbed Brennan faster, as her breath turned into rapid pants.

"More," she whispered "I need more."

In one fast move Cam was kneeling in front of her, supporting her leg on her shoulder and holding her ass for leverage. She didn't say a word as she leaned against Brennan, touching her between her legs with her tongue, making Brennan jerk and buckle her hips against Cam. She thought that she would lose her balance and fall against her on the floor as Cam continued to lick her in earnest, tracing her folds and swirling around her clit, so delicately and knowingly that Brennan couldn't help but wonder how many times she had done this before. 

"Oh, yes... that feels so good, Cam..." she heard herself panting out, trying to keep her voice down to a whisper, but failing miserably. For a while the only sounds in the empty bathroom were her harsh breathing and the distant beat of the music, which got mixed to Brennan's heart throbbing in her chest when she couldn't really tell one from the other, as an orgasm fastly approached her. She came with a loud whimper, quivering against Cam's mouth, feeling her legs dangerously trembling. 

Brennan opened her eyes and stared down at Cam, who was still kissing and licking the under side of her belly and navel. 

"I'm... my legs are too unsteady, Cam," she said, her voice also shaky.

Cam laughed breathlessly and moved to the toilet, pushing down the lid and sitting on it, pulling her along to her lap. She wrapped her arms around Brennan and kissed her neck, licking off the salty sweat of her skin. 

"That was... you're so good at this!" she said, sounding both delighted and surprised. She started stroking the other woman's hair, smoothing it off her forehead and shoulders.

Cam looked at her and laughed light-heartedly, enjoying her touch on her hair. 

"Now, Brennan, you'll make me blush," she replied, mockingly. 

"No, I'm serious! You're so much better than many men I've been with."

"And I haven't even started with you..." she whispered against her ear, pulling her closer to her lips, brushing them to Brennan's before sucking her lower lip into hers, making the other one moan. 

Cam touched her between the legs again, this time she harshly pushed two fingers into Brennan, making her gasp in shock and then moan, her head lolling to the side. She buckled up against Cam's fingers as she pushed them harder into Brennan, a pleasant rush of heat speeding up through her body again. Cam alternatedly pushed into her and rubbed her clit, feeling her fingers coated in her juices, her moans once again filling the small space of the stall and mixing with the thudding music outside. 

Brennan moaned louder and her inner walls started contrating against her fingers, she was desperately grasping Cam's hair and diving down to kiss her lips, eagerly pushing her tongue into Cam's mouth, nearly bruising the other woman. She parted with a loud moan, at this point not even caring if there was anyone in the bathroom or how loud she was. She came against Cam's fingers, pressing her eyes shut. 

Brennan was still for a few seconds, until she could regain her breath again and then she stood up, gathering her clothes. 

Cam frowned, confused, watching her in amusement as she put on her pants back. 

"Come on," she said, tugging at her arm and pulling her into her arms again "let's go to my apartment, I sense there's still a lot more for me to learn," Brennan murmured against Cam's lips. She laughed.

"Ah, there's nothing like a damn Mojito to bring out the dyke in a woman!"

Brennan laughed with her. 

**END**


End file.
